Too Many Times
by Elf and Imp
Summary: Shonen-ai, Seto/Joey. Unrequinted?! Seto's thoughts, then Jou .......o.O FINISHED O.o.....
1. Seto is so angsty

Elf: EEEE!!!!! This is FIRST FIC!  
  
Imp: ISN'T! What about 'B.a.l.m'????  
  
Elf: -.-' . . .Um, then this is FIRST FIC of SETO AND JOEY!!!!! ^_^  
  
Imp: o.O Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a habit????  
  
  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Too Many Times ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
I watched the Boy I loved laugh as he was tackled by another boy.  
  
They were trying to play American Football, and kept getting distracted with one another.  
  
It would be hard to miss it. Hard to miss what they shared. They were in Love, and I was envious, and heartbroken.  
  
How many life-times had it been? How many times had I died, then came back in a new body, chasing after his soul?  
  
How many times can one heart break over 5,000 years?  
  
Too many times.  
  
Too many times to count.  
  
And yet it always happens.  
  
Joey always fell in love with Tristan, and, once again, I was left in the cold, my heart breaking once again.  
  
People wonder why I am so bitter. Well, having your heart ripped out of your chest time after time, Life after life, for 5,000 years can do that to a person, you know.  
  
A hand fell on my shoulder, and I looked over. Yami was standing beside me, crimson eyes fixed one Tristan and Joey. I shrugged his hand off.  
  
"Maybe wou should just go ahead and quit, Kaiba." he said. I scowled harder.  
  
"You and I both know I won't." I sneered. Yami shrugged.  
  
"Then I wish you the best of Luck," He answered, turning to slowly walk away.  
  
Yami had found out about my problem when he hand mind crushed me. It had taken away a lot of my hatred and bitterness, but the was still thousands of years left.  
  
I turned and walked back toward Kaiba Corp.  
  
Yes, I was in love with one Joey Wheeler, and it was time for me to refresh the spell I had spun so long ago that allowed my to follow Joey's soul through reincarnation to reincarnation  
  
T.T T.T T.T T.T Owari T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T  
  
Elf: TWAS SO DEPRESSING!!! EEK!!! NEVER AGAIN!!!! NOT WRITE LIKE THIS NEVER AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Imp: Frist of all, it wasn't that sad, and Second, you used double negative, which means you WILL write like this again.  
  
Elf: ^_^ Me knowses!!!  
  
Imp: *sweatdrops* 


	2. Jou thinks, and a happy ending, YAY!

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Stupidity and Yaoi Goodishness =^.^=  
By: Elf and Imp  
Elf: You read it, you cried, you bitched about Jou lovin' on Honda, and NOW . . .  
  
Imp: They shall kick your ass?  
  
Elf: O.o . . . No, now Seto and JOU GET TOGETHER! YAY!  
  
Imp: This was supposed to be angst.  
  
Elf: Your point? I can finish is goofy.  
  
Imp: -.-  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Too Many Times ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Its hard doing this, you know.  
  
He thinks I don't know what he's doing, but I do. How could he believe he was the ONLY one to keep his memories of the past?  
  
I remember everything.  
  
I remember my love for him.  
  
I love him with every new life he drags us on into.  
  
He's not going to do it, though. He'll never do it.  
  
I pout. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it will, so here I go.  
  
He was supposed to admit his feelings for me. Then I could tell him mine. He was the stronger one, or he was supposed to be.  
  
I was playing hard to get, and he wasn't playing by the rules.  
  
Damn him!  
  
I just felt him reset the spell, refresh it so that we could live on to the next life. But that was okay. Then I could live with him in this life and the next.  
  
I found him standing in the middle of a pentagram, his bare back to me. I let my eye roam over the curves and the muscles of his back, before I set them on the back of his head, folding my arms.  
  
He twitches slightly, finally registering my presence. He turns around, glaring, and stops short, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Jounouchi?" He says, confusing thick in his eyes.  
  
I pouted at him, giving him a look. "You are a horrible opponite, you know that?" I demand.  
  
He's even more confused by this comment.  
  
I roll my eyes. "I'm playing a game with you, and you haven't gotten any better in 5,000 years!"  
  
Wow, look at that shock and confusion just knock him over.  
  
I strode over to him, stopping just before I'm pressed flush with him. "Well, I certainly am not supposed to win this game, and you're almost shoveing the winner's prize into my face."  
  
"Wha- what game?" he stutters. Oops, I think being so close put his mind in 'freeze' mode.  
  
"Ever heard of 'hard to get'?"  
  
Seto stares at me in incomprehension. Slowly . . .slowly . . .AH! I think he gets it!  
  
"You've . . . been playing hard to get???"  
  
I nod.  
  
"With ME???"  
  
Again, I nod.  
  
"And you WANT to loose?"  
  
I nod.  
  
He looks like he is gonna faint.  
  
"All those years of agony . . . for nothing?"  
  
I nod.  
  
Wow, is he ever pissed.  
  
"Back off, Seto." I growl, seeing that he is about to take it out on me. "If you have been half way as confidant as you act like you are, you would have told me you liked me, or loved me, or, hey, even lusted after me, and none of this would have happened."  
  
Geez. Now he's pissed at himself.  
  
"Yo, Seto? Hello? Blond baka over here, just awaiting for a certain blue eyed bishonen to decide just exactly what he wants to do with said baka."  
  
Hey, Seto looks kinda cute when he is all surprised.  
  
Okay, mind shutting down HERE.  
  
Taste floating, hunger, desire . . .  
  
Touch tingling, searing fire . . .  
  
Soft hands, exploring fingers . . .  
  
Whispered words, meanings lost . . .  
  
Okay, mind rebooting.  
  
Now I KNOW I have a silly grin on my face.  
  
"Wow, must do that again. Must do that A LOT!"  
  
Seto chuckles.  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
I have found its easy to make someone shut up by covering their mouth. And since its Seto, I can have fun on the way, right???  
  
Mmmm . . . must make Seto shut up again, must make him shut up a LOT . . .  
  
~Owari~  
Elf: O.o somehow, the mere fact that I wrote that disturbs me.  
  
Imp: It should. 


End file.
